El diario de Relena
by Emi Tachibana
Summary: como nadie me deja RR he vuelto, gracias por su apoyo, por la espera 2 capitulos mas
1. Default Chapter

Hola  
  
Bueno este es un fic de GW espero que les guste y me dejen reviews bueno haber que pasa y desde ahora digo es un Heero y Relena espero que les guste como esto es un fic no esperen que sea normal  
  
Lo que esta con diferente letra es lo que escribe en el diario y lo demás es narrado  
  
Emi Tachibana  
  
20 de agosto del año 199 después de la colonia  
  
hoy sucedió algo que nunca pensé que pasaría, pero sucedió fue muy extraño, pero es mi destino  
  
En el cuarto de Relena  
  
Relena: (suspira) Heero, te extraño tanto quisiera verte de nuevo  
  
Dorothy: (entra) Srita. Relena, el joven Milliardo desea verla en el salón de juntas  
  
Relena: (desanimada) si, dile que iré enseguida  
  
Dorothy: en seguida Srita. Relena (se va)  
  
Le he dicho a Dorothy que cuando estemos solas me diga Relena, pero creo que eso nunca cambiara  
  
En el salón de juntas  
  
Relena ve un sobre muy raro y que tenia su nombre  
  
Relena: (indica el sobre) Milliardo ¿qué es eso?  
  
Milliardo: (ve el sobre) a eso, no es nada en especial, no te preocupes  
  
Relena: (dudosa) si tu lo dices  
  
Milliardo: muy bien Relena, éste es tu gran día, hoy te convertirás en Reina  
  
Relena: (molesta) oye espera Milliardo, yo no he aceptado esa responsabilidad, no puedes obligarme  
  
Milliardo: (enojado) debes aceptar Relena, es tu obligación, además este es tu destino (se va)  
  
Relena: (furiosa) eres un tonto hermano (llora)  
  
Aunque al principio no quería hacerlo (suspira) al final acepte, supongo que será lo mejor ya que yo soy Relena Peacecraft  
  
Relena cerro su diario se fue a acostar y paso llorando casi toda la noche  
  
Hola Este es el primer capitulo espero que les guste y que me apoyen con este fic y haber si me pueden decir como sale esta historia bueno déjenme reviews por favor y apoyen a esta pareja  
  
Emi Tachibana Soy Shaman taoísta y sacerdotisa Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell 


	2. capitulo 2

Aquí va el segundo capitulo espero que les guste y en el anterior no salió bien otro tipo de letra así que lo que este entre comillas es lo que esta escrito en el diario y les aclaro que los capítulos serán así por cada día que escriba Relena en su diario  
  
Ahora si con el fic  
  
21 de agosto del año 199 después de la colonia  
  
hoy fue mi primer día como Reina del Reino Zank (la verdad no se como se escribe) todo mi día fue estar en reuniones platicando con pacifistas del mundo y las colonias, sobre los futuros planes para mantener la paz y ser todos una sola nación  
  
"en la oficina de Relena  
  
Dorothy: (entra) Srita. Relena, ya acabaron sus obligaciones  
  
Relena: (suspira) si, pero mañana será peor, me voy a dormir (se va)  
  
Relena se va a su cuarto y....  
  
Relena: (pensando) este será mi destino quisiera saberlo, pero ya no me puedo retractar"  
  
Relena se queda dormida y a la par queda su diario (fiel amigo y confidente)  
  
Hola Lo se este capitulo me salió muy corto espero que les guste y pronto les pondré el tercero no se preocupen espero que me sigan apoyando Adiós Emi Tachibana Soy Shaman taoísta y sacerdotisa Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell 


	3. capitulo 3

Hola A petición del público (esa ni yo me la creo) aquí les va el capitulo 3 espero lo disfruten  
  
28 de agosto del año 199 después de la colonia  
  
hoy después de una semana fuera de la casa, de haber estado en la colonia l105 en una conferencia de paz y ver la belleza del espacio y cuando regresé me encontré con algo inesperado  
  
"en la sala  
  
Dorothy: (abraza a Relena) Srita. Relena ya regreso  
  
Relena: (ahogándose) ya cálmate Dorothy, no puedo respirar  
  
Dorothy: tiene visita Srita.  
  
Relena: (extrañada) visita!!"  
  
Dorothy me dijo que mi visita, estaba en el despacho, que raro si yo no esperaba a nadie  
  
"Relena: (entra) buenas, ¿qué es lo que desea?  
  
Catherin: Relena soy yo  
  
Relena: (asombrada) Catherin, como estas y ese milagro  
  
Catherin: Hola!! Bueno......yo.........Relena (llorando)  
  
Relena: (abrazándola) Catherin....¿qué sucede?.....estas bien  
  
Catherin: (llorando) ah!, Relena me ha pasado la cosa mas horrible, que te puedas imaginar"  
  
Luego de traerle unos calmantes a Catherin y después de tranquilizarla un poco comenzamos a platicar.....  
  
"Relena: claro amiga, no le diré nada a nadie Catherin: Relena, hoy descubrí........que...........que...........estoy embarazada  
  
Relena: (asombrada) ah!!  
  
Catherin: (triste) si, así como lo oyes  
  
Hubo un incomodo silencio  
  
Relena: es de Trowa  
  
Catherin: (asombrada) Ah!!  
  
Relena: ¿qué si es de Trowa?  
  
Catherin: Ah!.....bueno..pues......si es de él  
  
Relena: ya veo, pero tu y el se aman y no veo el problema  
  
Catherin: (triste) es que últimamente Trowa ha estado muy frío conmigo y no se si aun me ama  
  
Relena: (consolándola) tranquila amiga todo estará bien, pero Catherin debes decirle, porque no se lo puedes ocultar por mucho tiempo  
  
Catherin: (suspira) tienes razón  
  
Relena: Catherin dile a Trowa la verdad para luego tomar una decisión cobre lo que van a hacer, con ese niño  
  
Catherin: tienes razón, pero y si no lo quiere y me dice que....que......ya no me ama  
  
Relena: no, Trowa no es así, además aunque no lo conozco muy bien se que él no haría algo para lastimarte y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe  
  
Catherin: (mas tranquila) si, creo que tienes razón, hablare hoy con él  
  
Relena: avísame como te fue y espero que me visites mas seguido  
  
Catherin: claro que si, cuenta con eso Relena (se va) "  
  
Catherin aun no me explico como pudo pasar eso, pero....no importa espero que todo salga bien con ella y Trowa pero yo estoy segura que todo saldrá muy bien  
  
Bueno Aquí esta el otro capitulo espero que lo sigan leyendo y les guste  
  
Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell 


	4. capitulo 4

Hola  
  
Ya que nadie me dejo R/R publicare el capitulo 4 espero les guste  
  
29 de agosto del año 199 después de la colonia  
  
hoy Catherin vino a visitarme y me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijo  
  
" en el despacho de Relena 5:30 p.m.  
  
Relena: (exaltada) y como te fue  
  
Catherin: bueno....yo....yo....yo nunca pensé que las cosas salieran de esa manera  
  
Relena: (triste) Oh!!, lo siento  
  
Catherin: (sonríe) no tonta, todo salió bien, aunque al principio Trowa se asombro por esto, pero luego me dijo que me apoyaba y que saldríamos juntos de está  
  
Relena: ya veo, siento envidia por ti eres muy afortunada al tener a un hombre como Trowa  
  
Catherin: (suspira) no es para tanto, y no has sabido nada de Heero  
  
Relena: (triste) no, nunca volví a saber nada de el  
  
Catherin: lo siento, no fue mi intención que lo recordaras, lo siento  
  
Relena: (sonríe) no, no te preocupes, además es una realidad que debo aceptar me guste o no  
  
Catherin: bueno ya me voy, con esto del bebé Trowa se ha vuelto muy sobre protector (se va)  
  
Relena: adiós"  
  
Me alegro que Catherin y Trowa hayan podido arreglar sus problemas y nunca había visto a Catherin tan feliz, pero ahora lo que mas quisiera es ver a Heero (llorando) Heero donde estas, cierra el diario y lo guarda y se queda pensando en Heero  
  
Hola Espero les guste este capitulo bueno déjenme reviews y espero que pueda acabra este fic pronto  
  
Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell 


	5. capitulo 5

Hola  
  
Bueno aquí va el capitulo 5 espero les guste  
  
30 de agosto del año 199 después de la colonia  
  
"en el cuarto de Relena  
  
Dorothy: estoy segura, además debe descansar Srita. Relena  
  
Relena: pero.......Dorothy.......yo  
  
Dorothy: nada de peros, vaya al jardín y luego regresa, pero hoy no va a trabajar  
  
Relena: no cambiaras de opinión, cierto  
  
Dorothy: así es  
  
Relena: (suspira) esta bien"  
  
Aunque no fui al jardín como Dorothy me dijo, pero pase toda la mañana en mi cuarto pensando en él  
  
"Pienso en él  
  
esa persona que me robo el corazón me cautivo desde la primera vez él me quita mis pocas horas de sueño por pensar en él  
  
aun estoy esperando por él para que venga a matarme como dijo que lo haría, pero... aun no ha venido  
  
él es el único que me entiende, que me protege, me cuida él sabe como me siento y... lo mas importante  
  
el es en quien yo pienso (es un poema conste no soy muy buena en esto)  
  
Relena: (suspira) Heero  
  
Relena comienza a llorar, pero no sabe porqué y no puede detener las lágrimas  
  
Relena: (llorando) no entiendo, estoy llorando pero....no me siento triste, no puede ser  
  
Relena continuo llorando y sin saber la razón de su tristeza, pero ella seguía llorando y no podía detener las lágrimas  
  
Relena: (llorando y triste) creo.....que......esto es por no tenerte a mi lado, por no saber donde estas y....y....y....por que tengo miedo, si miedo de que estes muerto de que te haya perdido para siempre  
  
Relena continua llorando y....  
  
Hilde: (entrando) hola! Relena con que aquí estabas  
  
Relena: (tratando de secarse las lagrimas) Hilde!  
  
Hilde: (preocupada) Relena ¿qué te sucede?  
  
Relena: (trata de sonreír) nada, no te preocupes  
  
Hilde: (la mira de reojo) aja si como no, y yo soy la nueva reina de Zank  
  
Relena: (hace reverencia) pues, bienvenida a su hogar Srita. Hilde  
  
Hilde: graciosa, hablo en serio y lo sabes, quieres hablar de eso  
  
Relena: creo que será lo mejor"  
  
La visita de Hilde me sorprendió ya que no me encontró en mi mejor momento pero decidí que era mejor hablar con ella y...  
  
En el jardín  
  
Hilde: Relena ¿por qué llorabas?  
  
Relena: bueno....comencé a llorar sin ninguna razón en especial, pero luego mientras lloraba recordé como era mi vida antes de ser una Peacecraft y tener que cargar con esta responsabilidad y...y...tambien pensé en lo hermoso que hubiera sido decirle a Heero mis sentimientos y poder llegar a ser felices  
  
Hilde: amiga ya, no tienes porque sufrir de esta manera y además si no quieres ser reina debes renunciar  
  
Relena: no puedo...Hilde....mi hermano quiere que sea yo y por mas que lo quiero convencer que me deje escoger mi camino, es peor y.... además este es mi destino y no lo puedo cambiar  
  
Hilde: (le da una cachetada) eso no es cierto...puedes decir que este es tu destino y todo lo que quieras pero ¿eres feliz?  
  
Relena: (con la mirada baja) bueno yo.....  
  
Hilde: (triste) ves, tu mejor que nadie sabe como se siente este estilo de vida  
  
Relena: (dudosa) no...pero...  
  
Hilde: eso pensé, bueno me voy, vendré otro día a visitarte ( se va)  
  
Relena: adiós (mira su reloj) 8:45 p.m. vaya se me fue rápido el tiempo"  
  
Aunque está visita de Hilde fue muy extraña, pero me ayudo mucho y me hizo sentir mejor, pero me hizo pensar mucho sobre ¿qué si este es mi destino?  
  
Hola  
  
Espero les guste este capitulo y gracias a Uru Yuy que es la única que me dejo reviews espero que les guste y si no están en ff.net dejen un rewiev anónimo se los agradeceré mucho  
  
Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell Hermano me debes dinero 


	6. capitulo 6

Hola  
  
Aquí va de nuevo capitulo 6  
  
Ha pasado una mes desde la visita de Hilde y pues aun sigo pensando en lo que me dijo, en realidad esto es mi destino...bueno eso aun no lo se y hoy ocurrió algo muy raro  
  
"en la oficina de Relena  
  
Relena: (ve su reloj) 10:30 p.m. al fin acabe  
  
Dorothy: (entra corriendo y gritando) Srita. Relena, Srita. Relena venga, esta sucediendo algo extraño Srita. Relena  
  
Relena: haber cálmate, no te entendí nada  
  
Dorothy: llego un paquete para usted y el joven Milliardo  
  
Relena: (molesta) eh! Milliardo, vamos a ver que pasa (jala a Dorothy)  
  
Dorothy: (emocionada) cada día esto se pone mejor  
  
Ven a Milliardo en la sala y este le esta entregando el paquete a otro tipo  
  
Milliardo: asegúrate de que nadie lo vuelva a ver  
  
¿?: claro Milliardo, además Relena no conoce el escondite  
  
Milliardo: si y por tu bien espero que nunca se entere Relena de que ese sujeto le esta mandando cartas  
  
¿?: bien, pero estas seguro que es él  
  
Milliardo: claro  
  
¿?: cuando le dirás a Relena que soy su prometido  
  
en donde Relena y Dorothy  
  
Dorothy: Ah  
  


* * *

  
Relena: (asombrada) mi prometido, no puede ser Milliardo....eres un tonto  
  
Volviendo con Milliardo y el tipo  
  
Milliardo: se paciente ahora mismo le diré la verdad, pero ahora deshazte de ese paquete  
  
¿?: como quieras, igual ya me iba  
  
donde Relena y Dorothy  
  
Relena: Dorothy sigue a ese tipo y averigua donde dejo el paquete y si es posible tráetelo y yo iré con Milliardo  
  
Dorothy: como usted diga Srita. Relena (se va detrás del tipo)  
  
Relena: bien y ajora a saber como esta eso de mi prometido"  
  
Si yo quería que Milliardo no me quería esta es la prueba mas grande de eso, tener un prometido y sobre todo me impide saber algo del hombre que yo amo entonces el sobre también es de él  
  
"en la oficina de Relena  
  
Milliardo: (entra) Relena, necesitamos hablar  
  
Relena: ¿qué pasa Milliardo?  
  
Milliardo: bueno es que debo decirte algo muy importante que aún no sabes  
  
Relena: de que se trata me estas asustando  
  
Milliardo: bueno Relena no se como lo vayas a tomar pero.....estas comprometida  
  
Relena: (asombrada) Ah!!!!!!!, comprometida (piensa) si tener prometido era malo esto es peor  
  
Milliardo: así es y se llama Tom Green y espero que lo trates muy bien (se va)  
  
Relena: (molesta)"  
  
Dorothy ya me dijo el lugar donde esta el paquete, ahora entiendo porque Milliardo no quería que viera ese cuarto, ahora ya todo esta claro  
  
Hola Espero les guste este capitulo y espero que alguien me deje reviews adiós  
  
Gracias a Uru Yuy que es la única que me ha dejado R/R espero me sigas apoyando amiga y tratare de seguir escribiendo  
  
Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell 


	7. capitulo 7

Hola  
  
Bueno aquí va el capitulo 7 muchas gracias a Anna y Uru por dejarme sus reviews y espero que mas personas se animen a apoyarme  
  
Adiós  
  
2 de octubre del año 199 después de la colonia  
  
estoy muy feliz ayer ocurrió algo que nunca pensé que sucedería, pero sucedió, ayer Heero y yo pasamos toda la noche juntos, todo comenzó cuando....  
  
"en la oficina de Relena  
  
Relena: Dorothy ya se fue mi hermano  
  
Dorothy: si, pero afuera esta su prometido Srita. Relena  
  
Relena: (molesta) dile que pase  
  
Dorothy: como usted diga Srita. Relena (se va)  
  
Dorothy se fue y casi al instante entra Tom  
  
Relena: tu eres Tom verdad  
  
Tom: si (le da un beso en la mano) eres mas hermosa de lo que tu hermano dijo  
  
Relena: (seria) pues gracias  
  
Tom: aun no conozco toda la casa me la podrías mostrar  
  
Relena: (murmura) pues yo creo que es al revés la cosa  
  
Nota: Recuerden que Tom escondió el paquete de Relena por lo tanto se podría decir que sabe mas de lo aparenta  
  
Tom: dijiste algo  
  
Relena: no, nada, solo que si voy a mostrarte la casa  
  
Tom y Relena se van a un recorrido por toda la casa y Relena le enseña todas las habitaciones y salas importantes y le da una explicación de lo que ella hace  
  
Tom: bien iré al baño, ya vuelvo (se va)  
  
Relena: (murmura) tonto  
  
Entonces alguien agarra a Relena y le tapa la boca y la mete a una habitación  
  
Relena: (apunto de gritas)  
  
Heero: cálmate Relena  
  
Relena: (feliz) Heero (lo abraza)  
  
Heero: (asombrado) Relena  
  
Relena: (abrazándolo) Heero tenia tantas ganas de verte, te he extrañado tanto  
  
Heero: oye espera un momento, no has recibido ninguna de mis cartas  
  
Relena: (enojada) no, mi hermano las ha escondido todas y no me ha dejado verlas  
  
Heero: Ah!!!! Ya veo, me esperaba algo así  
  
En el pasillo  
  
Tom: (grita) Relena ¿dónde estas?  
  
En el cuarto  
  
Heero: ¿quién es el?  
  
Relena: mira vete a mi cuarto y luego hablamos de eso  
  
Heero: (algo celoso) esta bien  
  
Heero se fue al cuarto de Relena, mientras ella convenció a Tom de que le dolía la cabeza, pero Tom acompaño a Relena hasta su cuarto  
  
Relena: gracias Tom  
  
Tom en ese momento agarra a Relena y la besa a la fuerza, pero ella consigue separarse  
  
Relena: (le da una cachetada) inbécil (entra a su cuarto)  
  
Tom: ya eres mía Relena (se va)  
  
En el cuarto  
  
Relena: (llorando) tonto, lo odio (llora sin control)  
  
Heero: Relena ¿qué sucede?  
  
Relena: Heero (llora) Tom, quien me estaba llamando en el pasillo, es mi prometido, Milliardo lo consiguió para mí y me acaba de besar a la fuerza y ya no se que hacer cni con él ni con Milliardo...  
  
Heero: (la abraza) tranquila todo saldrá bien  
  
Relena: (secándose las lágrimas) Heero"  
  
Nos fuimos acercando lentamente no nos podíamos detener nuestras respiraciones se sentían muy cerca, y luego unimos nuestros labios en un profundo y hermoso beso  
  
"Relena: Heero  
  
Heero: (la besa) te amo  
  
Relena: Oh!!! Heero"  
  
Nos dimos otro tierno y apasionado beso y después de eso liberamos nuestros sentimientos reprimidos y vivimos una noche llena de pasión y ternura y nos juramos amor para siempre (suspira)  
  
Heero aún no ha despertado, sigue muy cómodo durmiendo, parece un ángel, pero no lo culpo, luego de nuestro "encuentro amoroso" acabo cansado y yo me volveré a dormir  
  
Hola  
  
Ya se imaginan que pasa con estos 2 fue una locura total espero les haya gustado y gracias a Anna por dejarme R/R espero mas se animen a leer mis fics y me dejen reviews cuídense y adiós  
  
Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell Hermano necesito dinero 


	8. capitulo 8

Hola  
  
Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero les guste  
  
17 de octubre del año 199 después de la colonia  
  
Han pasado 2 semanas desde la visita de Heero y lo de nuestra "muestra de amor", no lo hemos repetido, porque es muy pronto y además aun hay tiempo pero en este tiempo no ha pasado ninguna novedad, como las visitas de Hilde y Catherin, pero hoy Heero me dio la sorpresa mas hermosa y maravillosa de mi vida  
  
"en el jardín  
  
Heero: Relena ya no viene, es extraño y si le ocurrió algo  
  
Relena: (llega) Heero  
  
Heero: Relena, me tenias muy preocupado, pero que bueno que ya llegaste  
  
Relena: ya cálmate, lo que pasa es que llego Tom (enojo)  
  
Heero: (molesto) bueno.....pero no dejemos que nos arruine la tarde  
  
Relena: si, solo que Milliardo hoy regresara temprano así que no podemos salir de la casa, rayos"  
  
Heero y yo estuvimos platicando por un largo rato y muy a gusto, pero pronto llego la hora de despedirme (tiste) y....  
  
"Relena: ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya  
  
Heero: creo que tienes razón, pero (se arrodilla y le da una caja) Relena te casarías conmigo  
  
Relena: (emocionada) Heero, si acepto casarme contigo  
  
Heero le pone el anillo a Relena y luego se dan un beso"  
  
Esto es maravilloso (ve el anillo) tal vez sea muy pronto, no es no es cierto, esto es lo que yo he estado esperando  
  
Hola Aquí les va un nuevo capitulo espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews y haber que pasa ahora en este fic adiós  
  
Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell ¿dónde estas hermano? 


	9. capitulo 9

Hola  
  
Bueno aquí va el capitulo 9 espero les guste y haber que sucede ahora con Relena  
  
Hoy no trabaje, ya que hoy decidí hablar con Heero mas calmado esto de la boda, para estar los 2 seguros de tomar está decisión  
  
"en el parque  
  
Relena: oye Heero  
  
Heero: dime  
  
Relena: estas seguro de que quieres seguir con esto  
  
Heero: si, no me digas que no estas de acuerdo y que te arrepientes  
  
Relena: no, no es eso al contrario, es mi sueño hecho realidad, pero tengo miedo de que al final ya no quieras seguir con esto y......bueno.......yo.......(Relena se parece a mí)  
  
Heero: (la besa con ternura) Tranquila, yo jamás haría eso además......te amo  
  
Relena: y yo a ti  
  
Heero: y ahora que  
  
Relena: a que te refieres con eso  
  
Heero: sobre la boda y los preparativos  
  
Relena: bueno.....yo había pensado en algo discreto y sencillo solo con nuestros amigos, además no queremos que mi hermano lo impida, verdad  
  
Heero: claro que no eso un de broma (ve su reloj) mejor te voy a dejar a tu casa  
  
Relena: si ay es algo tarde  
  
Heero acompaño a Relena hasta su casa y espero hasta que Relena entrara..."  
  
Heero es muy bueno y generoso (aunque eso antes casi no lo demostraba) nunca pensé que podríamos llegar e estar juntos y lo mas importante ya a poco tiempo de casarnos, muy pronto seré Relena Yuy, que emoción  
  
Hola Muchas gracias a Uru Yuy por su apoyo y ojala mas gente me apoyara espero les guste y haber que les parece y no olviden sus R/R Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell 


	10. capitulo 10

Hola  
  
Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 10 espero les guste y gracias a todos por su apoyo y a los pocos reviews que me han dejado  
  
19 de octubre del año 199 después de la colonia  
  
Hoy invite a mis amigas a que vinieran a verme, a pasar un buen rato y platicar les comente lo de mi matrimonio de inmediato se pusieron como locas a regañarme, pero luego las convencí de que me ayudaran y todo acabo bien  
  
"en el cuarto de Relena  
  
Hilde: tanto tiempo  
  
Catherin: si y ahora a que se debe esta reunión tan repentina  
  
Dorothy: yo estoy igual de confundida que ustedes  
  
Relena: (llega) ya cálmense además solo les quiero dar una noticia  
  
Hilde: de que se trata Relena  
  
Catherin: si  
  
Dorothy: ya dinos Relena  
  
Relena: bueno chicas lo que pasa es que me voy a casar....  
  
Todas: (asombradas)  
  
Dorothy: ahora si es el colmo Relena  
  
Relena: al fin me llamaste normal, Oh! Mis ruegos fueron suplicados  
  
Dorothy: no cambies el tema (molesta)  
  
Catherin: estas loca, no puedes tomar una decisión tan importante así nada mas, debes pensarlo bien, aun eres muy joven  
  
Relena: mire, quien lo dice  
  
Catherin: (seria) oye eso es diferente y lo sabes muy bien  
  
Hilde: (abraza a Relena) yo solo puedo decir muchas felicidades Relena, ojala seas muy feliz con tu nueva vida  
  
Dorothy y Catherin se caen  
  
Catherin: (exaltada) oye Hilde acaso estas loca  
  
Dorothy: (exaltada y molesta) acaso estas de acuerdo son esa idea, pero es una locura no puede....  
  
Relena: chicas por favor yo estoy muy segura de esto, además esto es algo muy especial para mí, por favor, díganme que cuento con ustedes  
  
Hilde: yo estoy apoyándote, como siempre  
  
Catherin: claro, además ahora podrás ser feliz  
  
Hilde: si  
  
Dorothy: claro y hablando de otra cosa ¿quién es el chico afortunado?  
  
Relena: pues Heero  
  
Todas: (asombradas) Heero!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Catherin: que bien, eso es genial  
  
Dorothy: eso quiere decir que el joven Heero ha venido a la casa  
  
Relena: si así es  
  
Hilde: muchas felicidades amiga  
  
Dorothy: un momento, un momento y como es que no lo he visto  
  
Relena: eso es porque siempre nos íbamos a otro lugar para que mi hermano no nos viera  
  
Dorothy: ah!! Ya veo  
  
Hilde: entonces hay que preparar todo para esa boda  
  
Catherin: si  
  
Dorothy: comencemos a trabajar"  
  
Aunque al principió no estuvieron de acuerdo ahora me apoyan y ya pronto me caso  
  
Hola Espero lo sigan leyendo y muchas gracias a todos lo que me han apoyada y espero que lo sigan haciendo gracias por todo y les pido que me tengan paciencia ya que estoy en unos momentos muy complicado ahorita pero no se preocupen tratare de darme prisa 


	11. capitulo 11

Hola  
  
Gracias por su apoyo y bueno aquí les va el capitulo 11 espero les guste  
  
18 de noviembre del año 199 después de la colonia  
  
hoy estoy muy nerviosa y no es para menos mañana me caso y estoy muy emocionada hoy Heero me pregunto si no estoy arrepentida por esta decisión y le dije que no  
  
"Heero: estas segura de que quieres seguir con esto Relena: (lo besa) claro, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo  
  
Heero: si, creo que me estoy preocupando mucho mas de la cuenta  
  
Relena: si amor demasiado  
  
Se dan un tierno beso" Ah! Que emoción mañana seré esposa de Heero y nada lo va a impedir  
  
Hola Se que este capitulo fue muy corto pero ya verán el siguiente lo compensara todo (espero que así sea) gracias por su apoyo Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell 


	12. capitulo 12

Hola  
  
Gracias por su apoyo y bueno aquí les va el capitulo 12 espero les guste  
  
19 de noviembre del año 199 después de la colonia  
  
hoy fue el día de mi boda, pero algo muy terrible ocurrió y no se llevo a cabo (llorando) "en la iglesia Catherin: y dicen que la novia es la que siempre se tarda Dorothy: cálmense ya vendrán Hilde: te ves hermosa Relena Relena: gracias Quatre: Heero ya se tarde demasiado y el no es así Trowa: no te preocupes ya va a aparecer Wufei: (serio) apuesto que Duo se lo llevo a un lugar de mala muerte Pasaron 4 horas y Heero y Duo no llegaban Relena: (llorando) lo sabia Heero ya no me ama y me abandono Hilde: cálmate Relena Catherin: tranquila Dorothy: (exaltada y furiosa) cuando vea a Heero juro que lo mato En ese momento llega Duo con una herida en su brazo y muy agitado Hilde: (preocupada) Duo Dorothy: (sacudiéndolo) óyeme, ¿dónde esta Heero? Dímelo o te matare (tono amenazante) Duo: (asustado) espera un momento Trowa: esto acabara mal Quatre: cálmate Dorothy, deja que hable Wufei: (molesto) apúrate Duo, no estoy perdiendo mi día libre por nada Relena: (llorando) Heero Duo: (exaltado) ya cállense, Heero no vino porque lo han arrestado Todos: (asombrados) ah!!!!!!!! Trowa: como estas eso Quatre: Heero arrestado, pero que hizo que sucedió, no entiendo Dorothy: sabia que era una mala idea Hilde: ya tranquila Relena, cálmate Wufei: es el colmo Duo: (exaltado) ya cállense Todos se quedaron sin decir palabra Duo: déjenme continuar Relena: esta bien, te escuchamos Duo: lo que pasa es que Milliardo mando a "encarcelar" a Heero, pero dijeron algo sobre encerrarlo en un lugar muy especial Relena: ya se cual es ese lugar Duo: Heero me pidió que viniera a decírtelo y no dejo que lo ayudara y pues.... Relena: ya veo, pobre Heero no puede ser Duo: Relena yo lo sacare de ese lugar pero necesito averiguar su ubicación Relena: no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso y gracias por ayudarnos Duo: no te preocupes, se trata de mi mejor amigo y tambien salvar mi vida Dorothy: (mirada asesina) Duo" Ahora que esto ocurrió ya no pude casarme y lo que no entiendo como pudo mi hermano hacer eso si no esta en la Tierra bueno ahora lo que importa es salvar a Heero Hola Espero les guste y haber si siguen dejando R/R bueno espero poder continuar pronto adiós Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell Brother necesito comida quiero TACOS 


	13. capitulo 13

Bueno Perdón por tardarme tanto lo que pasa es que he tenido tantas cosas y tuve problemas con fanfiction.net pero eso no importa gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero que sigan leyendo mi fic 19 de diciembre del año 199 después de la colonia Heero aun esta encerrado y aun no había podido verlo hasta hoy que al fin Dorothy me dijo donde estaba y lo fui a ver y... "en la "celda" de Heero Heero: Relena Relena: Heero, te he extrañado Heero: Relena como me encontraste Relena: Dorothy me ayudo, como estas Heero: bien, solo que muy solo sin ti (vaya Heero sentimental el mundo se acaba hoy) Relena y Heero pasaron hablando por mucho tiempo hasta que... Heero: ya van a venir, mejor vete Relena: si (lo besa) te amo (se va) Heero: Relena, te amo" Por un momento pensé que me atraparían pero nadie me vio salir de ahí, ahora solo queda avisarle a Duo para que logre sacar a Heero de allí "en el cuarto de Relena Relena: (por teléfono) estas seguro de que podrás Duo: si, para mañana a las 10:00 p.m. Heero estará libre Relena: bueno...si tu lo dices Duo: claro soy Duo Maxwell y yo jamás miento Hilde: (grita) aja si como no, ven acá mentiroso Duo: (cuelga) Relena: (extrañada) eso fue raro" Ya esta todo listo, espero que Heero pueda estar libre pronto  
  
Hola Sorry por hacerlos esperar tanto pero es que he tenido mucho que hacer espero que sigan siendo fieles seguidores de este fic y prometo no tardarme tanto con las continuaciones Gomen y espero que me sigan dejando reviews Akime Maxwell Hermana de Duo Maxwell Hermano quiero 35 dólares y una casa 


	14. capitulo 14

Bueno Aquí esta el otro capitulo espero les guste 21 de diciembre del año 199 después de la colonia ayer y ahora han pasado muchas cosas y lo bueno es que Heero ya esta libre...pero ocurrió algo mientras escapaba  
  
"en la "celda" de Heero 10:00 P.M. Heero: otro día mas en este lugar, rayos Ocurre una explosión Duo: ya no mas amiga mío, ya no mas Heero: Duo que rayos estas haciendo aquí Duo: pues vengo a sacarte amigo además Relena esta muy preocupada Heero: ya vienen, es mejor irnos ya Duo: vamonos En el cuarto de Relena 11:00 P.M. Relena: Heero!" Me pregunto si Duo logro liberar a Heero pero que estoy diciendo, claro que sí, pero aún así estoy muy preocupada ¿dónde estas amor? Oh! Amor mío deseo saber Si estas aquí o allá ¿dónde estas amor? Que aún no te he encontrado Podré algún día encontrarte y Ser feliz o seré infeliz para Siempre....bueno tal vez sí O tal vez no Algún día podré encontrar El amor o quedare El resto de mis días sufriendo Y a todo esto ¿dónde estas amor?  
  
"Relena: (suspira) Heero Heero: (llega) Relena te amo Relena: (asombrada) Heero Heero: si, pero ahora me tengo que ir solo te venia a avisar que mañana te vendre a visitar Relena: esta bien Heero y Relena se dan un beso y luego de eso Heero se va" Bueno eso fue lo que sucedió ayer pero hoy ocurrió lo peor que me podría pasar "en la oficina de Relena Relena: (molesta) ¿qué quieres Milliardo? Milliardo: vaya, que mal genio Relena: tú sabes muy bien que odio cuando no me dejan trabajar Milliardo: ya no exageres, además lo que te vengo a decir te agradará Relena: (extrañada) Ah! Milliardo: lo que sucede es que el 20 de enero te casas con Tom Green Relena: (asombrada) qué!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Milliardo: si, no es una maravillosa noticia (se va) Relena: casarme con Tom Green" Milliardo esta loco que le pasa yo no amo a Tom, nunca hemos salido y ahora de la noche a la mañana me dice de que me voy a casar con él, no puede ser cierto "en el cuarto de Relena 11:00 P.M. Relena: (pensando) esto es una locura no puedo ser si yo no amo a ese tipo como me puedo casar con el tonto.....; Milliardo Heero: (llega) ahora, ¿qué te pasa? Estas muy enojada Relena: Heero! Pues, no estoy enojada si no furiosa (tono amenazante) Heero: (asustado) una lección muy valiosa nunca te haré enojar Relena: cálmate no es para tanto Heero: y que paso ahora Relena: Milliardo quiere que me case con Tom Green el 20 de enero, eso es lo que pasa Heero: (asombrado) eso no puede ser cierto Relena: pues créelo es cierto Heero: (molesto) pero él no puede, no puede obligarte a hacer eso, pero tú no lo amas Relena: si yo no lo amo, pero a Milliardo no le importan mis sentimientos con tal de que él pueda alcanzar sus sueños y ambiciones siempre ha sido así incluso cuando el fue líder de colmillo blanco (comienza a llorar) Heero: tranquila, todo estará bien además yo no dejaré que te cases con ese tipo primero yo muerto Heero le da un beso a Relena el cual ella corresponde Relena: (lo abrazo) gracias Heero Heero: te amo Relena: y yo a ti" Heero ya se fue ya era muy tarde y debía descansar mi hermano es un tonto y yo jamás me casare con Tom Green  
  
Hola Sorry por la espera espero que no me maten y ya verán los próximos capítulos estarán lo antes posibles publicados gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero que sigan leyendo mi fic  
  
Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell 


	15. capitulo 15

Hola Bueno...disculpen la espera esto es una paga por lo que les ha tocado esperar 2 de enero del año 200 después de la colonia bueno ya falta 18 días para mi boda obligada, que ironía no, bueno aunque la verdad eso nunca va a pasar pero en este tiempo ni ha sucedido casi nada solo que Tom Green quiso salir varias veces conmigo pero como yo estaba ocupada (gracias a Dios) no pude, Heero tiene una sorpresa para evitar mi boda con Tom Green y las chicas aún están en espera de ver mi boda con Heero ya hora vinieron a visitarme para eso... "en el cuarto de Relena Hilde: ahora que va a pasar Relena: no se, Heero me dijo que tenia un plan para impedir la boda Catherin: si pero va a.....a..... matar a alguien Relena: créeme al principio yo pensé que haría eso pero no, pero tampoco me dijo que iba a hacer Dorothy: bueno ese chico es muy impredecible nunca se sabe que esperar de él Hilde: eso es cierto, Heero siempre ha sido así Catherin: bueno yo solo quiero verte feliz Relena Relena: (sonrie) gracias Dorothy_ bueno y hablando de otra cosa, Catherin veo que tu embarazo va muy bien Catherin: (apenada) si, aunque Trowa me trata muy bien y a veces se pasa demasiado pero, el bebé y yo estamos muy bien Hilde: después de la boda de Relena, debemos hacer una fiesta para la llegada de ese bebé Catherin: si tienen razón, además ya muy pronto será Dorothy: si, y será muy divertido Hilde: bueno chicas hay algo que debo decirles Dorothy: de que se trata Relena: ya dinos Hilde Hilde: Duo y yo estamos comprometidos Las 3: (emocionadas) Ah!!!!!! Catherin: eso es genial Dorothy: si amiga Relena: felicidades amiga" Me alegro que Duo y Hilde ya sean felices, bueno espero que...mi boda llegue pronto Heero  
  
Hola Este es mas corto pero espero les guste bueno espero que me dejen R/R y haber que pasa con estos chicos...  
  
Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell 


	16. capitulo 16

Hola Gracias a todos por sus reviews espero que me sigan dejando y a Lilith por comenzar a leer mi fic espero que te guste otra cosa no eres la única que odia a Wufei o como mis amigas y yo le pusimos Wufeo bueno espero que sigan todos disfrutando de mi historia ya acabara no se preocupen 19 de enero del año 200 después de la colonia ya falta una día para mi peor pesadilla, pero bueno eso es lo de menos, debo de confiar en Heero además y hoy ocurrió algo muy poco normal "en el cuarto de Relena Relena: (bosteza) ya debería de.... Dorothy: (entra sin avisar) Relena Relena: (asombrada) Dorothy ¿qué te pasa? Dorothy: Relena me acaba de ocurrir algo muy maravilloso y no lo vas a creer Relena: pues ya dime, me tienes en suspenso Dorothy: esta bien, Quatre y yo somos novios Relena: Dorothy felicidades, me alegro por ti Dorothy: gracias ahora soy la mujer más feliz del mundo Relena: me lo imagino, bueno Dorothy será mejor que te vayas Dorothy: es cierto, mañana es una gran día Relena: así es, buenas noches Dorothy: buenas noches (se va)" Ya casi se acerca el día de mi supuesta boda, aunque yo quisiera saber cual es el plan de Heero Hola Bueno hasta aquí llega este capitulo espero les guste y déjenme sus reviews gracias a todos por su apoyo Lilith Asakura descendiente de los Asakura Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell 


	17. capitulo 17

Hola Aquí va el siguiente capitulo 20 de enero del año 200 después de la colonia hoy sucedió algo que nunca pensé que sucedería y Tom Green resulto ser un tonto, idiota inbécil estúpido y una gran baka "en la iglesia del Reino Sank Tom: acepto Padre: y tu Relena Peacecraft aceptas a Tom Green... En ese momento llega Heero con un montón de policías (150 mas o menos) Milliardo: (furioso) Heero!!! Relena: (asombrada) Heero viniste Heero: claro que sí, además nunca te he fallado en nada Tom: nunca me atraparan vivo (se va) Heero: Oh!, no vas a escapar Tom Green Entonces los policías rodean todo el lugar y evitaron que Tom escapara lo atraparon y lo metieron preso (mandaron a la cárcel como quieran) Dorothy: al fin ese tipo recibió el castigo que merecía Catherin: pero hay algo que no tiene sentido Dorothy: a que te refieres Catherin Catherin: ¿por qué razón Tom, tiene que ir a la cárcel? Hilde: bueno punto, alguien nos puede explicar eso Duo: bueno Heero, creo que a todos nos debes una explicación Trowa: si Quatre: Heero tu sabías todo esto verdad Heero: si, así es Wufei: y ¿por qué no dijiste nada? Heero: era una misión que debía cumplir, además...este era mi deber ya que yo prometí proteger a Relena pasara lo que pasara Duo: vaya nunca cambias Milliardo: maldito Heero, eres un maldito Relena: (furiosa) oye tú querías casarme con un loco que lo único que quería era acabar conmigo Milliardo: eso no es cierto Relena: eres un mentiroso, y tu sabes que eso no es verdad Milliardo: bueno, eres muy lista hermanita, pero aún así, debes casarte con alguien más Relena: (exaltada y furiosa) estas loco entiende, tú no puedes decidir mi vida además yo amo a alguien más Milliardo: (furioso) es Heero no es verdad, tenia que ser ese maldito Relena: eres un cínico Milliardo, no entiendes nada, no puedes impedir que yo lo ame además, eso no lo puedes cambiar Milliardo: claro que sí y ahora Relena vamonos a la casa Relena: (furiosa) no, no me voy a ir a de aquí Milliardo: ( la jala) nos vamos a ir te a la casa te guste o no Relena: ya Milliardo me lastimas Heero: Relena Así fue como Milliardo se llevo a Relena a la fuerza a la casa" Milliardo nunca entenderá que yo amo a Heero (llorando) Milliardo te odio  
  
Hola Bueno aquí esta este capitulo mas espero les guste ya casi acaba esta historia creo que voy a llorar gracias por apoyarme Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell 


	18. capitulo 18

Hola Espero les guste este capitulo 24 de enero del año 200 después de la colonia Milliardo no me deja salir de la casa y él no lo sabe pero Heero ha venido a verme a la casa Jijijijijijijijijiji, pero bueno ahora Heero vino a verme y.... "Heero: (llega) Relena, te tengo buenas noticias Relena: cuales son Heero: mañana nos vamos a casar Relena: (asombrada) Ah!! Mañana, eso me parece genial Heero: si, bueno mañana a las 8:00 A.M. en la iglesia del Reino Sank Relena: Claro" Mañana me voy a casar ¡que bien! Hola Bueno este fic ya casi acaba espero les guste y haber que pasa bueno y gracias a todos por apoyarme Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell Lilith Asakura descendiente de los Asakuras 


	19. capitulo 19

Hola  
  
Bueno espero les guste mi fic ya que se acerca el final y espero sea de su agrado bueno sigan dejando R/R  
  
25 de enero del año 200 después de la colonia  
  
Hoy es el día de mas importante de mi vida y no es para menos hoy fue mi boda, aunque al principio parecía que la boda no se llevaría acabo, pero ahora soy feliz  
  
"en la iglesia del Reino Sank  
  
Dorothy: Hilde ya es hora y Duo ya esta listo  
  
Catherin: cálmate, Dorothy ya todo esta listo  
  
Dorothy: como me pides eso, ahora es el día que tanto ha estado esperando Relena  
  
Hilde: ya cálmate ya estoy lista, Relena ya llego y Duo aunque esta comiendo pero ya esta listo  
  
Dorothy: bueno eso no me extraña  
  
Dan comienzo con la ceremonia y todo va muy bien y mientras en la mansión de Relena  
  
Milliardo: ¿dónde esta Relena?  
  
Sirvienta: la señorita Relena salió temprano y le dejo esta nota  
  
Milliardo: (toma la nota) gracias, ya puedes retirarte  
  
Sirvienta: si joven Milliardo (se va)  
  
Milliardo: (leyendo la carta)  
  
Querido hermano:  
  
Cuando leas esta carta te vas a molestar mucho conmigo, pero sabes algo ya no me importa esta carta es para despedirme ya que he tomado la decisión de casarme con Heero, me imaginó que estas furioso, pero no puedes evitar que él y yo estemos enamorados y lo más importante, no puedes obligarme a casarme con otra persona  
  
Perdóname esto no es lo que tu quiere, pero es lo mejor  
  
Tu hermana Relena  
  
Milliardo: (furioso) eso no lo voy a permitir, nunca, además ellos nunca estarán juntos (se va a la iglesia)  
  
En la ceremonia  
  
Padre: Heero Yuy aceptas como esposa a Relena Peacecraft hasta que la muerte los separe  
  
Heero: acepto  
  
Padre: y tu, Relena Peacecraft aceptas como esposo a Heero Yuy hasta que la muerte los separe  
  
Relena: acepto  
  
Padre: su hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de esta pareja en santo matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre  
  
Hubo un silencio muy incomodo  
  
Padre: como nadie se opone, los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia  
  
Heero y Relena se dan un tierno y apasionado beso  
  
Milliardo: (entra y furioso) Relena, detengan todo esto, no puedes casarte con él  
  
Relena: Milliardo, llegaste tarde ahora ya estoy casada, lo siento  
  
Milliardo: (furioso) como pudiste tú sabes muy bien que yo no estaba de acuerdo con esto  
  
Relena: pero eso no te da ningún derecho a decidir según tú lo que es lo mejor para mí, entiéndelo tú no puedes decidir mi destina la única persona que puedo hacerlo soy yo y nadie más  
  
Milliardo: (enojado) eres una tonta Relena, no puedes hacer eso además tú no sabes nada eres muy ingenua  
  
Relena: (enojada y exaltada) tú eres el que no quiere entender en el transcurso de esta guerra y las demás cosas que han sucedido en mi vida he aprendido muchas cosas y a valorar la vida y lo mas importante conocí al amor de mi vida y no dejaré que me lo quites Milliardo  
  
Milliardo: no puede ser, eres muy necia nunca te podré hacer cambiar de opinión (ve a Heero) mas te vale que la cuides  
  
Heero: claro que lo haré Zech además la haré muy feliz  
  
Milliardo: mas te vale Heero (se va)  
  
En la fiesta  
  
Catherin: vaya tu hermano si nunca se rinde  
  
Relena: si  
  
Hilde: yo pensé que iba a hacer alguna locura  
  
Dorothy: si, además se veía furioso parecía que fuera a explotar  
  
Relena: eso si, pero que bueno que ya todo acabo y al fin puedo ser feliz  
  
Hilde: eso si  
  
Catherin: si y hablando de otra cosa ¿cuándo será la fiesta para la bienvenida de mí bebé?  
  
Hilde: ya no seas tan impaciente, será pronto  
  
Dorothy: si  
  
Con los chicos  
  
Duo: oye Heero todo esto fue una locura  
  
Heero: lo sé  
  
Trowa: oye amigo hoy te pasaste  
  
Quatre: me alegro de que ya tu y Relena sean felices y ojala no se olviden de nosotros  
  
Heero: gracias y jamás nos vamos a olvidar de ustedes  
  
Wufei: felicidades Heero, aunque aún no me explicó como te pudiste casar con una mujer débil como ella  
  
Duo: ya cálmate Wufei no es para tanto  
  
Dorothy: (llega) Quatre vamos a bailar  
  
Quatre: claro  
  
Hilde: Duo ven  
  
Duo: si, pero espera que termine esta bien  
  
Hilde: (lo jala a la pista) vamos ahora, no después aunque no quieras  
  
Duo: (comiendo) esta bien  
  
Trowa: Catherin no quieres ir a bailar  
  
Catherin: pero estoy muy gorda y fea, no puedo bailar en esta condición  
  
Trowa: estas muy hermosa así, vamos a bailar  
  
Catherin: vamos a bailar (se van)  
  
Heero: vamos nosotros también  
  
Relena: esta bien  
  
Todos estaban bailando y pasándola muy bien en la fiesta y ya era hora de irse  
  
Trowa: cuídense  
  
Catherin: si, no se olviden de nosotros  
  
Heero: no  
  
Hilde: espero que nos veamos pronto  
  
Duo: nos llaman para saber que están bien  
  
Relena: claro  
  
Wufei: espero que disfruten mucho su luna de miel  
  
Heero: gracias  
  
Dorothy: Relena te aviso que yo dejo tu casa para irme con Quatre  
  
Relena: me parece bien  
  
Quatre: cuídense y que sean muy felices  
  
Heero: gracias  
  
Así que Heero y Relena se fueron a su luna de miel y las chicas se fueron a sus casas"  
  
Hola Aquí esta otro capitulo más espero les guste y ya el siguiente es el gran final de este fic bueno espero ver sus comentarios y no sean malos apóyenme 


	20. capitulo 20

Hola El capitulo final esta aquí gracias por leer mi fic y ojala me apoyen y mis demás historias Adiós  
  
20 de noviembre del año 200 después de la colonia  
  
"en casa de Heero y Relena  
  
Heero: Relena que es ese libro  
  
Relena: esto, es muy especial para mí, no lo pierdas por favor  
  
Heero: bueno, si tu lo dices, esta bien  
  
Relena: (lo besa) te amo  
  
Heero: no mas que yo a ti"  
  
Vaya aún Heero no se da cuenta, bueno eso no importa dentro de unos años le diré que este fue mi diario o (risita) lo dejare con la duda  
  
Hola  
  
Espero que les haya gustado mucho el fic también gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sigan leyendo mas de mis fics, esta es una creación muy importante para mí, espero sus comentarios Adiós  
  
Lilith Asakura La perra menor (no pregunten porque es locura de mis amigas) 


End file.
